tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Mad Baron - Genghis Khan)
Archer, Servant Title: Brutal Conqueror of the Mongol Empire, true name Temujin, better known as Genghis Khan is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron on the side of Roman von Ungern-Sternberg. Profile True Identity Temujin was the son of a Mongol chief born in 1162, who was disowned by his tribe after his father was killed. After living a childhood of poverty, Temujin managed gain control of a tribe of his own, and absorbed other Mongol tribes one by one, brutally killing any rival chieftains who refused to join him, until he he was the ruler of all Mongolia. By this point, he had earned the title of “Genghis Khan”, as he is more commonly known. Genghis Khan would go on to first invade China, finding a way around the Great Wall and brutally subjugating the Western Xia and Jin dynasties using the Mongol’s highly horse archer tactics to outmaneuver and destroy his enemies. Genghis Khan would go on to conquer the Kara Khitai khanate, the Khwarazmian Empire in present-day Iran and Kazakhstan, and much of what is now Russia. Genghis Khan was legendary for his brutality, inspiring terror in his enemies by massacring entire cities and making pyramids of severed heads, as well as executing enemy leaders in a brutal manner such as pouring molten metal into their eyes or throat. Genghis Khan was killed in 1227 under mysterious circumstances. His son Ogadei would continue to lead the Mongols to futher conquests, eventually building the largest contiguous land empire in history, stretching from present-day Korea to Poland. Appearance Archer has the appearance of tall man with a relatively muscular build, albeit not as large as Iskander, with brown skin, red eyes, and black hair, with a beard and mustache. He wears wears a conical steel helmet with a tassel on top and a polished steel lammellar armor breast plate, as well as a pair of tassets and greaves made of similar materials. Beneath his armor, he wears a red tunic. He often usually seen riding a black horse in battle. His primary weapon is a Mongol recurve composite bow which he carries on his back or saddle along with a quiver of arrows when not in user. He also carries a Mongol sabre for close combat. Personality Genghis' personality is much as it was in life, being a skilled strategist and a master of using psychological warfare. He is absolutely brutal to his enemies, believing that fear is one of the most effective tools for conquering and running an empire. Genghis is also highly ambitious and determined to restore his empire. While he works with Sternberg as an alliance of convenience, he fully intends to defeat Sternberg in battle and force him to either serve as his vassal or be annihilated. Given his brutality and determination to build a world-spanning empire, in terms of alignment, Genghis can be described as a Lawful Evil. Role Genghis is one of the servants summoned by Roman von Ungern-Sternberg as a weapon to revive both the Tsarist Russian and Mongol Empires. He is one of the first to to be deployed against the Soviets. Depending on the player's action, he may engage in combat with the player's servants, or he may be pitted against the servants on the Soviet side, possibly falling in combat with Katyusha or Jiao Yu. Abilities Personal Skills *Independent Action (A) *Magic Resistance © *Combat Maneuver: Horse (A): A mastery of combat maneuvers on horseback *Battle Retreat (A): Can rapidly and easily escape from battle, much as the Mongols would fired off volleys of arrows, then make tactical retreats to lure them into traps *Divinity ©: Genghis Khan claimed descent from a Mongolian god *Military Tactics (A+++) *Terrifying Presence (B+): Thanks to his downright brutal tactics, including beheading entire cities and building pyramids of severed heads, Genghis Khan was feared throughout Eurasia. Because of this, as a servant, he gains the power to inspire fear in those who are near him. *Lightning Conqueror (EX): Genghis Khan was the founder of the Mongol Empire, the largest land empire that ever existed, which he conquered using the rapid movement of his Mongol horsemen. For this reason, he has an EX rank in this skill, rivaled only be Iskander. Noble Phantasm Horde of the Great Khan - The Army That Ravaged Eurasia *Rank: EX *Type: Summoning, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress Summons a massive horde of horse archers to attack the enemy, which will attempt to flank and surround them in a manner similar to the tactics the Mongols were famous for, all the while pelting them with swarms of arrows. Inalchuq’s Fate - Brutal Vengeance of the Great Khan *Rank: B *Type: Anti-Unit Based on Genghis Khan’s execution of Inalchuq, a governor of a city in the Khwarazmian Empire, who launched an attack on a Mongol caravan. Genghis had him executed by pouring molten silver into his eyes and throat. When the Noble Phantasm is activated, a stream of molten silver falls onto the target, though this only has the area of effect to target a single person. Trivia Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Characters Category:SPARTAN 119